What happened to Sara during the Sabatical?
by KTHadlock
Summary: What happens with Sara while Grissom's away on sabatical. GSR and team friendship
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I found this in the back of my closet and I decided to write it

Hey everyone I found this in the back of my closet and I decided to write it. This is what Sara was like when Grissom was on Sabbatical and this is also what the team saw.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

He said he would miss me and I know he does, and I miss him too. The first night he was gone was the worst. Hank kept me warm but he was nothing like Gil. Hank was just a dog he couldn't tell her everything was fine after she had a bad case. I really miss Gil.

The next day before shift I went to Gil's office to feed Aaron (his spider). After I fed Aaron I went to the break-room with the entomology book Gil gave me 3 Christmas's ago.

20 Minutes later or I think it was Nick and Greg came in, I didn't even know that they were their until Nick tapped my shoulder and I jumped "Holy shit….Greg don't scare me like that" "Hey Sar watcha reading" asked Nick. "A book" replied Sara. And went back to reading.

When Cathrine came in to hand out assignments she said "I have a robbery, Garbage run, and a B&E. I have to do Grissom's paperwork so I'll be in my office if you need me." I'll take the garbage run" said Sara walking out of the break room leaving her book on the table.

Everyone just stared at her as she walked out the door. "What's with Sara?" asked Cathrine. "I don't know when we came in she had her nose stuck in that book and nearly jumped out of her skin when Greg tapped her on the shoulder." Said Nick. "I wonder what book she's reading?" said Cathrine out loud Greg walked over to the book and picked it up "entomology" he said he opened it up and he said "Wow, check this out" said Greg.

Cathrine, and Nick looked over Greg's shoulder and read 'To Sara, I know that are friendship hasn't always been the best but I really would love to be able to fix that and maybe move forward. Sara I know what to do about this and I just hope that I'm not to late please tell me I'm not to late your friend Gil' "I wonder what it means?" Nick asked. Greg and Cathrine just shrugged.

"O.K. go to your scene and get to work. We'll try to figure this out later" Greg put the book back on the table and the three of them walked out of the break room.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

So what do ya'll think? Should I continue? You tell me. Luvs-Kate1408


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll I hope you enjoy this chapter it's really good, at least I think so

Hey ya'll I hope you enjoy this chapter it's really good, at least I think so. Again please leave a review and tell me what you think.

GSRGSRSGRSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

When Sara got back from her garbage run she logged her evidence in and then she went into the locker room to shower and change. After she showered she went into the locker room to get her clothes she chose her skinny jeans and a morun shirt. Then she put on her butterfly pendent that Grissom had given her last Christmas. As she walked to the break-room to get some coffee she saw her book on the table and she decided to take her dinner break and read some more of her book. She took out her bagged lunch sat down on the table and started to eat and read.

Alittle while later Nick and Greg walked into the breakroom to get a cup of coffee they saw Sara reading her book again and drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey Sar did you finish up your case?" Sara looked up and said "No I have to wait for Doc. To get to my DB."

She got up through out what was left of her lunch and picked up her book and walked to the locker room to put her book away she looked at the pictures on the inside of the locker she had one of the whole team and herself she had one of Hank the dog and her that Gil had taken then she had one picture that she had found in a bow at her apartment it was a picture of her mom, dad, brother, and herself before everything had gone wrong. When someone besides Gil asked what her family was like she said he dad was dead and her mom was in San Francisco and he brother was over seas… it was partly true she just didn't tell the whole truth yes her dad was dead he was killed by her mother and yes she was in San Francisco but she was their in jail for the murder of her father and her brother was over seas not in the war he went to Ireland to live when he was 18 and she hadn't heard from him since.

After about 10 minutes staring at the pictures she got a page from Doc. Robin saying her results were in and she could come get them. Sara walked down and the hall and down to autopsy and she found out that the guy who she had found in the dumster had commetied sucided. Sara filed the report and she noticed that shift was over in 20 minutes so she decided to go get ready to go home.

Sara walked to the breakroom and their sitting was Greg she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and say down. On the way to the break-room she had stopped at her locker and picked up her book she at down and read.

Next Cathrine came and saw Greg working on a file and Sara reading her book again and said "You to can go home theirs nothing left to do" so that's what Sara did she got up went to the locker room and got her purse and walked out of the lab and towards her car… At first Sara sat and was thinking were to go she could go to Grissom's she did basicly live their or she could go to her old apartment

Sara then decided that she would go pick up Hank her and Grissom's dog then she would go to her apartment. Sara went to Ms. Walker's house she was the dog sitter. Sara picked up Hank and she drove the 20 minute drive back towards the apartment. Then when Sara entered the apartment she looked around, their wasn't much a TV on a stand her old couch and a coffee table with a few old magazines on it. Her kitchen she had no food at all then she walked to the home office all she had their was her desk and a tredmill and a stand that had ounce held a plant sent to her by Grissom. She then moved to the bedroom with Hank at her heels in the bedroom she had her bed and dresser with a few things of make-up an a comb she had the bed still and she had her night stand. In her closet she had a few things of clothes. Her and Grissom decided to keep her old apartment so she could use that address so no one would know that she lived with Grissom. Sara sat down on the bed and Hank jumped up their with her. "hey boy, it's just gonna be you and me for awhile, ur the only guy in my life I can trust right now huh?" asked Sara all Hank did was bark and Sara smiled.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Hey ya'll what do you think? I'm sorry I havn't updated in awhile I had summer skool then my computer broke then when my rents got it fixed we went on vacation so now I'm back and I wanna update all of my stories before my school starts again. Please R&R. Luvs-Kate1408


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry that I havn't updated in along time its just my life has been very bad at the moment, firstly my comuter died and my parents wouldn't buy me a new one but they did fix the od one but when we got it back all fixe I didn't have any word so I couldn't write but I finally found the word CD so now I'm back up andrunning just as long as I still have my compter, because my parents are threating to take away my computer now because my Chemisty grade is't to good but I'm working on getting it back higher. I'm so sorry that I havn't updated in a long time but I'm back :) just give me a day or two to get my stories typed and then I'll post them. Thank you soo much for being pactience!!

~Katey2011~ 


	4. GoodBye CSI

Hello everyone I'm sorry to say that I just can't continue any of my CSI stories I have to admit ever since Grissom left that I just can't continue to watch the show and I just don't know where to go with any of my other stories so if you would like to continue this story or any of my other CSI stories, to please leave me a review and let me know. Again I am so sorry to all of my readers but I feel that I just can't continue to write about something that I have no passion about.

Love,

Katey2011


End file.
